Crossroads
by ScareAct13
Summary: When Taker meets a young girl he cannot stop the way he feels about her. This is their journey. PS. I suck at summeries so please read it's better than it sounds.
1. First Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't any WWE characters mentioned in this story. Besides I don't think I could own Taker, he would own me. Anyway Fiona and her family are my own._**

"I'm still amazed that you got us those tickets!" Fiona exclaimed when she got on the phone with her cousin Emilee.

"I know I'm the greatest aren't I? And be ready early I got us into the autograph session too"

"Holy shit are you serious?"

"Yep and consider this your 18th birthday present so don't ask me for shit for awhile"

Fiona laughed "Fine I won't. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fiona was a high school senior who had the fortunate or unfortunate pleasure of turning 18 in the middle of the school year. She stood about 5'8" with brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair. She had a thin figure with some baby fat. She was fair skinned and wore thin wire glasses. Underneath those glasses you can see a bit of beauty. She always considered herself a plain jane but carried herself well. She was artistic and out going.

Her cousin Emilee was different though. She was a red head with a supermodels body and sparkling blue eyes. She was flirtatious and always seemed to get whatever guy she laid eyes on. They had always been inseperable since they were little and one of their favorite past times was drooling over the men in the WWF.

That was the one thing that no matter how busy they were they would get together for. This time it was special because Emillee had managed to get them front row tickets for RAW and the autograph session before hand. She was shaking in anticipation.

She looked for an outfit to wear for this next day. She decided on her black hip hugger jeans and black and purple corset shirt. She was a huge undertaker fan and had always been a bit morbid herself. She jumped into bed and threw the covers on her trying to get sleep.

The next day came too slow for her liking but it came. She got up for breakfast when she smelt the bacon. She went downstairs and her mom was in the kitchen.

"Morning Mom"

"Morning sweetie. You excited for your wrestling?"

"Yeah."

"Well good. Emilee and you will have a lot of fun."

After breakfast she went upstairs to get ready she threw on the outfit she picked last night. She decided that her hair would stay down and she put on some black eyeliner and some blood red lipstick. Satisfied with her appearance she got her jacket and waited on the porch for her cousin. Within 10 minutes Emilee pulled up honking.

"Hurry up and get your ass in the car, bride of darkness!"

Fiona flipped off her cousin as she walked over to the car and got in. Emilee was in a short denim skirt and a dark blue halter top.

"Dressed to slut around?" Fiona asked

"Why not if I could fuck Kevin Nash, why the hell not?"

Fiona laughed as they drove and got on the freeway.

"So you excited about today, Fi?"

"Ummm… Let me think." She tapped her chin for dramatic effect. "Fuck yes!"

"So what are you gonna do when you come face to face with the deadman himself?"

"Nothing"

Emillee smirked. "I just want to make sure you aren't going to faint or hump his leg."

"Don't worry I'm not as bold as you"

They finally got to the arena and parked and made their way to where they had to line up for their autographs. There was already a long line but they didn't mind waiting. They chatted about different things until it was time to get their autographs. Emilee went straight over to where Kevin Nash was and right away began to flirt.

Fiona just shook her head and went over to where The Undertaker was. As she approached him he saw his eyes shoot up to look at her and her damn knees began to shake. He looked at Fiona and was taken back by what a natural beauty she was. There was some baby fat on her but nothing he wouldn't find unattractive. It took all of his will to stay in his character and not smile at this lady before him. She finally walked up to him and politely asked for his autograph while handing him one of his t-shirts.

"Anything for one of my creatures of the night." He said in his deep Taker voice as he took the t-shirt from her.

"It's so awesome to meet you, Taker. I've been watching you for years." He looked up at her.

"So glad I've kept you on the dark side, child" His emerald eyes boring into hers with such intensity she felt as though he was looking down into the depths of her soul.

"Yes I am glad too." She said with a slight stutter.

"What is your name?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Umm….Fiona" Her hands began to shake a bit. He autographed her shirt and began to hand it back. Their hands briefly touched and connection could be felt.

"Well Fiona. I thank you for coming out here today. Hopefully I won't disappoint in the ring." Taker said while trying to retain his composure. She looked up a little shocked that he would say that.

"You never do. Thank you Taker. You've made my day"

"You're welcome beautiful Fiona" He said once again staring into her eyes.

She smiled and walked away as security moved her along. She met with Emilee who was practcaly squeeling with delight.

"Oh my God did you see the way he was looking at you?" she said nearly jumping up and down.

"Oh please he was just being gracious to one of his 'creatures of the night' But damn was he even hotter in person."

"Yeah whatever you keep on denying he was checking you out."

"C'mon let's get something to eat before we get our seats. I'm fucking starving." Fiona said as she grabbed Emilee's hand. A little while later they got down to their seats and waited in anticipation. Finally the show went underway and they watched match after match.

Towards the end of the show the house lights shut off and it was completely dark as fog filled up the arena. The Undertaker's music blared and his shadowy figure emerged in a purple light. His entrance sent shivers down everyone's spine as he slowly decended down the ramp. He made his way up the stairs to the ring and paused. He raised his arms and the lights slowly made their way up.

As he climbed into the ring he looked straight ahead and saw her there, the same girl from the autograph session. Fiona felt as though he was looking right down into her soul once again, but shook it off. Her cousin was jumping up and down screaming her head off and that caused her to snap out of her trance.

She watched his match and was amazed by how graceful he was in the ring for a man his size. 15 or so minutes later the bell rang signaling the Undertaker's victory after a successful tombstone. He got up and did his thing and walked out the ring.

"Wasn't that fucking awesome!" Emilee screamed

"Hell yeah. Holy shit this is the best day of my life!"

"Well it's about to get better." Emilee said with a sly grin.

"I don't like the look on your face." Fiona said

"What? I was just thinking we can hit a bar before I take you home."

"First of all I'm 18. I can't get into a bar. Second I have school tomorrow." Fi said shaking her head.

"Relax. My friend is a bouncer at the bar near here. And don't worry about school, little miss perfect. You won't miss school. Though it wouldn't hurt you if you did." Em said patting her little cousin on the shoulder.

"Fuck it's going to be bad for my health hanging around your ass." Emilee looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Fi shook her head, "Fine let's go."

"That's my girl!" Em exclaimed as she hugged her cousin.

They got in the car and drove to the bar, which already had a line. Before they got out of they tried their best to look sexier to make it easier for Fi to get into the club. They got out and walked to the rope where a huge guy was standing.

"Hey Dennis." Em said smiling brightly.

"What's up Em? How you been girl. Haven't seen you in awhile" He said quickly hugging her.

"Wanna let us by?" She said rubbing his back.

"ID?"

Emilee handed him hers he checked it out then looked over at Fiona. She flashed him a smile. He didn't seem like he wanted to let them in at first then he looked around to maker sure no one was looking.

"Alright ladies. Have a good time. And no trouble from you Em." Dennis said slightly shaking his finger at her.

"No promises" She said as she blew him a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Fiona told Emillee as she hugged her

"Yeah yeah." She responded and shrugged her off.

The girls went and got some drinks and sat down for a bit. Once they were a little more comfortable they went and danced for awhile. After a few songs they went and sat down not knowing they were being watched.

The Undertaker walked in with some buddies from the show just looking to have a good time seeing that they got a few days off. Taker was in no rush to be anywhere and just wanted some downtime. He went to the bar and ordered some drinks when he heard 2 women laughing as they got back to their tables.

He turned around and saw it was the 2 girls from the show. He tried not to associate too much with his fans outside of the arena because he didn't want the attention for being a wrestler. Fuck that he thought and took a swig from his beer. He got up and walked over to the ladies table. They looked up and had a look of shock on their faces.

There he was in street clothes. Jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a shirt that showed off his muscles and tattoos. His dark hair was pulled back into a braid and held in place with a bandana around his head. He looked like sex on legs. He cleared his throat and asked

"Do you mind if I join you ladies?" Fi's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and there was a few moments of awkward silence.

"Not at all." Emilee finally spoke up after seeing Fi was being a chicken shit.

"Did y'all enjoy the show?" he asked as he pulled up a chair next to Fiona. He looked over at Fiona.

"Yeah you were awesome out there." Fiona finally answered as she realized the question was more directed at her.

"Thanks I'm glad I didn't disappoint." He smirked and took a swig of his beer.

Just then Kevin Nash walked over and put his hands on Taker's shoulders.

"Oh so that's where you been. Trying to keep the ladies to yourself?" He looked over at Emilee and smiled. "Why hello there beautiful. Would you care to dance?"

"Uh …yeah… sure." Emilee said with her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

Fiona laughed knowing this was the first time she had ever seen her bold cousin speechless. Taker looked over at Fiona and smiled a bit. He ordered another beer and asked her if she wanted anything.

"Yeah I'll take an AMF." She replied. He nodded as he walked over and got them their drinks. He handed hers and she said her thanks. He nodded his head as he took his seat.

"So what's your name again?"

"Fiona. But call me Fi for short."

"I like that, it's unique." He said as he took another swig of beer.

"Yep. Thank my parents for that one." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You close with them?"

"I should be I live with them"

He laughed. "Haven't flown the coop yet, huh?" She shook her head "So what are some of your hobbies and interests?"

"Well I'm into theatre, music, and wrestling" she laughed

"Theatre? You're an actress?" He said turning to face her.

"No just participate in school plays. My real passion is FX makeup."

"School plays? What you like a sophmore in college or something"

"No I'm a senior in high school."

He nearly spit his beer out. '_Fuck….jail bait'_ he thought. She saw the look on his face and whipped out her ID.

"Don't worry I'm 18."

"Damn you scared me a bit. It's hard to believe you're in high school still. Maybe I shouldn't have bought you that drink either. Don't go a snitchin on me." He said with a smile.

They continued talking for and started to lose track of time before Emilee came strolling up with Kevin.

"Hey kiddo we gotta get you home before auntie kicks my ass." She said grabbing her cousin's arm.

"Fine, Fine I'm going." Fiona said before she downed her drink.

Taker grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"I really liked talking to ya. Do you think I can have your number so we can chat again?"

"Sure." She got a napkin and wrote it down for him. He got up and walked the girls out to the car along with Kevin. When they got there Emilee and Kev went into a full blown make out session making Taker and her feel weird. He smiled at her and they leaned against the car waiting for them to finish. They finally did and Taker reached over and gave her a hug.

"I'll call ya soon."

"I'd like that."

Emilee and her got into the car and both had huge smiles on their faces as they drove away. Taker stood there and watch them leave. He shook his head not believing that a young girl could have such an effect on him. Kevin looked over at his friend with a slight smile.

"So Emilee tells me her cousin is only 18. Liking them kind of young there deadman." He said socking his shoulder.

"So what she more mature than she lets on." He said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure you just want tap that young tight pussy." Kevin said while making thrusting motion.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not like that. This one is different." Taker said socking his buddy in the gut.

"Sure whatever you say." Kevin said while a little winded.

"Good." Taker said as he helped his friend back inside.

Meanwhile in the car, Emilee was dishing out all the dirty details about Kevin. Fiona wasn't really listening as she was thinking about her time with Taker. Those eyes were on her mind. When they got to her house. Emilee hugged her.

"Enjoy your wet dreams"

"Oh fuck off." She said as she got out of the car and went outside. Her parents were already asleep so she went up to her room put her autographed Taker shirt away, changed, and hopped into bed. Emilee was right, she had some very good dreams that night.

_Author's note: So there you have the first chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Comments are always more than welcomed._


	2. Denial

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters or the people that portray them. Let's face it I would be happy if Taker owned me. Anyway Fiona, Emilee and other characters however are mine. Enjoy!_

The sound of an alarm cut through Fiona's wonderful dreams of a certain emerald eyed dark prince. She sighed in annoyance as she reached over and shut her alarm off. She sat up and stretched her limbs. She had a sight smile as she thought about last night's events.

Finally shaking her head, she got up and showered to get ready for her day back at school. Thankfully her mom had breakfast waiting for her when she got downstairs. _'Well there's one perk of living at home when you're 18.' _She thought smelling the delicious food. Her mom sat in front of her with a cup of coffee and a smile.

"So how was it?" Her mom asked

"Amazing," Fi replied.

"So did you meet that Under guy?"

Fiona busted up in laughter, parents sometimes just couldn't get anything right.

"You mean the Undertaker. Yeah I met him. He was actually really nice."

She recalled the events of both the autograph session and the match leaving out the post party events for obvious reasons. When Fi finished her mom smiled at her.

"Well it sounds like you had a really good time. But now it's time for you to get your butt to school." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright I'm going" Fi said while grabbing her bag to go to school.

"Have a good day."

"Will do."

She rushed out the door and got to school just in time for her first class. Her first few classes went by very uneventful. At lunch she grabbed her tray and sat with her friend Sabrina. She looked up at Fi and smiled.

"Soooo….How did it go last night." She asked

"Too much damn fun."

"Nice so how are the men of the WWF looking?"

"They are even hotter in person." Sabrina laughed.

"That's all you got to tell me."

"Girl you're not going to believe what happened."

"What?"

Fi began to retell Sabrina everything of the last night's events. Sabrina gave her friend her full attention and occasionally nodded. When Fi got to the part of the Undertaker asking for her number Sabrina nearly squealed.

"Oh my God he totally fucking likes you!"

"Who likes you?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around and saw their friend Chuck standing there. Fiona and him used to be really close, but he developed an attraction for her and would not let up about the two of them going out. She thought Chuck was a good lucking guy, she just never held those kinds of feelings for him. Unfortunately that put a strain on their friendship. They were civil but never had the same closeness that they once did.

"Hey Chuck" Sabrina said.

"What's up 'Brina? So Fi who's the poor bastard now?" he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up. I was just telling her about my night out with Em."

"The WWF match?"

"Yep."

"So how did it go."?

She repeated everything once again and at this point felt like a damn parrot repeating everything over and over.

"Sounds like the deadman likes you, though I don't blame him."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. He probably has a piece of ass in each town. Maybe he just wants to add me to the list."

"But he took enough interest to ask for your number."

"Yeah and? He probably won't even call." She said looking down at her plate. "And besides he's too old for me."

Sabrina and Chuck just both looked at her pouting.

"Knock off the bitching. Let's see if you change that attitude when he finally does call."

Fiona rolled her eyes at the two.

"I mean it." Sabrina said.

"Whatever. So are you auditioning for the play?"

"Me? Hell no! I can't act for shit. You on the other hand missy better!" she said poking Fi in the arm.

"Don't worry I will."

The 3 of them talked for a few for minutes before the bell rang and they groaned.

"Alrighty I'll see you guys later."

They all got up and went to class very relunctacly.

And so a week or two had passed since Fiona and Emilee had their eventful night. Fi continued on in school as if nothing had happened. She hadn't mentioned anything else about that night and no one brought it up.

It was in the evening and she was in her room keeping busy going over a monologue for an upcoming audition for the upcoming school musical. It was considered the biggest play of the year. She was pacing back and forth trying to get the lines just right when her phone rang. She ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ummm…May I speak to Fiona please." A deep voice said.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"

"It's 'Taker."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head but then she shook it off. _'It couldn't be'_ she thought to herself. She cleared her throat.

"Chuck is this a joke because it isn't funny."

The voice on the other side chuckled to themselves. "I don't know a Chuck but I ain't foolin'"

"Oh shit this is Taker!"

He laughed and she nearly shit herself.

"Yep the one and only. How you are you, darlin'?"

"Doing well. How's the road going?"

"It's going well. I'm in Chicago right now. I didn't wake you did I?"

She sat on her bed. "No. It's only 8 over here in Cali."

"Good I woulda hated to disturb you. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for an audition for the Spring Muscial tomorrow?"

"So you act huh?"

"Yeah I'm in the drama club."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're still in High school."

"Is that a problem?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nope you're 18." He said reassuring her.

"So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself."

She lounged back on her bed. "Well I turned 18 a few months ago. Still live at home. Love being artistic. Theatre and Film are a passion of mine especially horror. I love wrestling and The Undertaker is my favorite wrestler," she said with a smile.

"Now you're just kissing my ass." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well it is a lot of ass to kiss so might as well start out now."

"Smart ass."

"Well I am an 'A' student." She said matter-of-factly. He laughed. "You're turn. Tell me about yourself"

"Whelp. I'm an old fart, 32 to be exact. I'm a divorced father of a 4-year-old boy. Used to play basketball but decided to go for wrestling instead. I'm from good ol' Texas. I love the blues, rock, the occult, women, animals, and my ranch."

"A ranch? That seems nice. I was born and raised right here in Los Angeles."

"Hmmm city gal and country guy. Could be interestin'"

She laughed and they continued to talk for hours and lost track of time. They laughed and teased each other back and forth. A connection could definitely be felt between the two. They enjoyed getting to know each other, however it was interrupted by a knock at Fiona's door.

"Hold on Taker." She said and then covered the phone. "Come in!"

Her dad walked in. "Hey it's getting late and you got a busy day tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"Alright dad. I will, have a goodnight." Her dad smiled at her, wished her a good night and shut the door.

She turned back to the phone. "Alright I'm back but I should get going."

"Yeah I should turn in too. I got an early tomorrow morning."

"It was nice talking to you tonight."

"You too, darlin.' Now don't you go running off to the tabloids telling them your scoop on the Undertaker." He said jokingly

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you. Good luck on your audition. When will you know the results?"

"In a week."

"I'll call you then to find out. That's if you don't mind."

"Nope don't mind at all."

"Alright then you have a good night. Sweet dreams, Fiona."

"You too good night, 'Taker."

She hung up the phone and could not stop the smile from forming on her face. She lay back on her bed and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" She wasn't.

A week after the auditions Fiona finally got her results hers. She did so well that she got cast as a main character. She couldn't be happier, what a great way to end her senior year. She also could not wait to Taker. '_Wait why am I acting so whipped?' _She thought to herself and shook her head.

Later on that evening as she was going through her script her phone rang and she went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin' how was your week?"

She couldn't believe that he actually kept to his word and called her back. She sat on her chair.

"Good. I got my results from the audition." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah well let me take a seat so I can hear the news." And could be heard rustling around. She giggled as he grunted. "Alright let's here it girlie."

"Well I got cast as one of the leads!" she nearly exclaimed

"That's great darlin'! I'm very proud and happy for you! So you must be excited."

"Hell yeah! It's going to be a tough role but I'm up for the challenge."

"So what's the name of the play?"

"Les Miserables."

"I've heard about it. But never knew much about it. I'm assuming it's gonna be tough. Please forgive I'm a bit uneducated about this subject."

"It's all good. Let me tell you the story."

She proceeded to tell him the whole story and more about her character Eponine. He listened intently to everything she had to say. As he stretched out on the hotel bed he thought about how nice it was to have someone outside of the business to talk to. Fiona treated him like anyone else and didn't faint or cry or any of the fan girl shit. He really felt himself becoming drawn to her.

"So how's the road going for you?"

"It's tough as all hell. But I got some good buddies that keep me company. Despite all the loneliness I still wouldn't trade for the world."

"I'm so glad you're passionate for your job."

"Why thank you."

"So what else is new?"

"Nothing much really." He paused for a bit. "Hey listen I'm gonna be in town next week for some business. Would you mind if I came by to see you?"

"What day?"

"I'll be there from Thursday to Sunday."

"Sounds good. I'll have play rehearsal until about 6 on Thursday and Friday."

"It's okay I won't be able to get in until late Thursday."

"Well sounds good. Just give me a call when you get into town."

"Not a problem. I hate to cut this short, but I got an early flight tomorrow. So I gotta turn in for the night."

"Alright Taker. You have yourself a good night."

"Oh I will. Congrats once again on your role. Maybe I'll be able to see ya."

"That would be nice. And thanks again."

"Good night."

They hung up the phone and each one of them had a soft smile on their faces, as a sense of happiness washed over them.


	3. Friendly Visit

_Disclaimer:  The usual disclaimers apply._

So the next week came by suddenly and Fi was on pins and needles. She had told her friend Sabrina about the conversation and she brought it up again today.

"Isn't today the day?" Sabrina said with a slight smile.

"Look I don't think he's even in town yet." She now wished she had never told her friend about the conversation. "He never called to set anything up."

"Well he said he would be in town, right?"

"Yeah."

"So don't worry over it. Now get your ass to rehearsal I wouldn't want you to stink up the place when opening day comes around."

Fi gave Sabrina a quick hug and then went to rehearsal. It was tough and she nearly almost blew her voice. Luckily she had a great teacher who had given her a few tips. So six o'clock rolled around and she was sweaty and tired. She walked outside with some of her cast mates going over the notes they were given.

As the came out the front gate there was a man who looked mean as hell, leaning against a motorcycle, with his arms folded. He wore a denim shirt with the sleeves cut off showing off his muscles and tattoos. His legs were incased in dark jeans and his hair was pulled back with a bandana securing it in place. He wore dark sunglasses and he looked menacing. As the got closer he lowered his sunglasses and green eyes sparkled in amusement as he smirked at Fiona. Her cast mates were a bit confused by their interaction as Fi walked right up to the man.

"Told ya I'd be in town."

"It's nice to see you Taker." She said

He looked at all the kids staring at their interaction and cleared his throat.

"You all done for the day?"

"Yep. All done. It's tough and I get drained from it. I don't know how you can keep up with your job." She said with a smile.

"I just do. You hungry?"

"Yeah fucking starved." He laughed and put an arm around her in a friendly hug.

"Well c'mon let's go." He grabbed her school bag and put it one of his saddle bags and got a helmet out for her. He handed it to her and climbed on. He was about to start it up but didn't feel her get on. He looked over at her and she looked scared.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um…I've never ridden on a bike before." She said with a small voice. He held out his hand to her and she put hers in his.

"Now c'mon sit behind me and hold on. I won't let anything happen to ya."

She let go of his hand to put the helmet on. She took a deep breath and straddled the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he grunted.

"Not too tight darlin' I need to breathe."

She nodded her head and he patted her hands. He then revved up the chopper and she gripped him tight again. He took off and she buried her face in his back. '_God he smells good' _she thought smelling his cologne. He smiled to himself thinking how adorable it was that she was scared. After a few minutes she finally relaxed and lifted her head up. She found that she enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing though her hair. She began to laugh at loud. Hearing her laugh was music to Taker's ears as he slightly turned to her.

"You havin' fun back there?"

"Hell yeah!"

He laughed to himself and pulled into a fast food place to get some food on the go. He then drove them to a park. He parked the bike and she got off and took her helmet off. He grabbed the food and they found a nice spot on the grass to sit. They enjoyed their lunch and chatted here and there.

"It's nice to see you again, Fiona."

"Nice to see you too, Taker."

There was awkward silence between the two, neither one of them knowing what to say. Finally he broke the silence.

"So how's rehearsal comin' along?"

"Good nearly blew out my voice. But I pulled through. I'm excited yet nervous. This is probably the biggest role I'll get to play. Plus it's my senior year I want to go out with a bang. Do you ever get nervous?"

"Yeah I do. People expect a lot out of me since I raised the bar so high, you know? And I don't want to disappoint the fans."

She looked at him intently and with admiration in her voice.

"You have never disappointed me as a wrestler, Taker." She smiled softly "Sorry if I'm being so quiet it's just weird to be sitting here talking with someone I've watched on T.V. for years."

"Well what you watch on T.V. is Taker. Right now in front of you is Mark Calaway. Two different people." He said patting her hand.

"So you want me to call you by your given name? I thought you wrestlers didn't like that."

"Hmm for you I'll make an exception."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." His green eyes stared deep into hers. They were there for a few moments before they started to wander down her face. His gaze went to her lips but got sidetracked by a hint of silver by her neck. He looked down to see what it was.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a silver chain. She looked down to where he was pointing and grasped the chain.

"Oh my necklace." She pulled the rest out from under her shirt. On the chain was a small silver coffin with a cross on it.

"A coffin?" he asked staring in awe.

"I told you I was strange." She said with a smirk.

Mark shook his head. "Naw you ain't strange just surprisin' that you would wear that."

"Well it has some meaning to me. It gives me a reminder that life is a temporary thing and sometimes we do things that will never be remembered but we should live each moment to the fullest because we all end up in the grave. I love life and try not to take it for granted. However death shouldn't be a sad thing but a joyous one because you start another journey. In a way a coffin is a gateway."

Mark looked at her in amazement before scratching his chin. "Wow that is really deep. I kinda look at death the same way and all. Are you sure you're 18 because you're acting wiser than me."

"Not that is a big compliment you big dumb jock." She said and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. She got up and ran away from him He growled as he got up and went after her.

"I'm supposed to be resting, dammit!" He said striding close behind her. She started to run backwards.

"What's the matter old man? Afraid you're going to fall and break a hip?" She laughed hard as she tried to bolt away from him. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me down you big ape!" she said giggling and hitting his back.

"Nope." He said trying not to laugh.

"Awww c'mon…"

"Only if you apologize." He said walking back to their spot.

"Fine. I'm sorry you're not old." He put her down and she smirked. "You're ancient!" Before she could run off again he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. She was now eye level with his massive chest. She looked so tiny and fragile next to him that he was reminded of a porcelain doll. Her brown eyes seemed fathomless and he was entranced. He took her face in his hands. He licked his lips and slowly bent down to kiss hers. She put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"I'm sorry I can't right now." She said looking down.

He closed his eyes and pulled back. He swallowed hard trying to relieve the pain in his chest. She sighed and went to sit on the grass. He collected his thoughts and looked at her.

"Everything okay?"

"It's just that I'm not ready to take that step with you right now." She turned away from him trying not to see the hurt in his eyes. He came and sat on the grass next to her. He took her hand and looked at her.

"What's on your mind Fiona?" he asked concerned. She turned to face him.

"Look I like you, but this is only the second time we've met. Yeah we've talked on the phone a few times but that's just not the same. I want to get to know you. I know that wrestlers are on the road a lot and stuff happens. But I don't want to invest my feelings until I can trust you. I don't want to worry about other women, and I certainly don't want to be a jealous girlfriend. I hope you understand." She looked at the ground again.

He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to have her look up at him.

"I ain't mad at ya. You're just being sensible. I admire and I understand that perfectly. You're a real woman even if you don't think so. I'll do whatever you want me to even if you just need me as a friend, then so be it." He said with a wink.

She smiled up at him and hugged him around his waist. He would do what she asked him to because he felt a strong connection to her. Yes he was 32 years old and she was only 18, he didn't care. Age was just a number to him. They continued to laugh and talk forgetting the time until it was pitch black outside.

"Oh shit. My dad's going to kill me. I was supposed to come home after rehearsal. Shit, can you drop me off at Emilee's so I can call my parents?"

"Sure not a problem."

They gathered their things and hopped on his bike and drove across town to her cousin's apartment. She hopped of the bike and Mark followed close behind when they got there. She knocked on her cousin's door and Em tossed the door open.

"FIONA WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? UNCLE AND AUNTIE HAVE BEEN CALLING NON STOP!"

"DAMN! Will you take it down a decibel level, SHIT! I was out with a friend."

Emilee raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. She folded her arms. "And what friend would that be?"

At that moment Mark stepped out from out of Emilee's sight and her mouth dropped open. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh she was with you huh, Taker? Will I guess that's okay? Well Fi get your ass in here and call your parents."

Fi rolled her eyes and walked in. She went straight over to the phone and called her parents to let them know she was ok and she would be home soon. She hung up the phone and went over to Mark.

"Hey how would you feel about meeting my parents? They like to know whom my friends are and I don't feel like sneaking around to talk to you. What do you say?"

"That's fine and understandable." He said while walking to the door with her. Emilee jumped up and got her keys.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Fi asked wondering what the hell her cousin was doing.

"Oh I ain't missing this shit." She said with a smile. Mark looked at Fiona wondering if he was missing something. Fi turned to Mark and sighed.

"My dad can be a bit protective. So be warned."

"Not a problem, darlin." He said as he shook his head. They went outside and got on his bike and Em followed them back to her house. They arrived not knowing her dad was sitting on the front porch waiting for her to get home.


	4. Meet the Folks

_**Authors Note:**_ _The usual disclaimers apply. I also want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. It's going to be a slow start but I promise it will be well worth it._

Fiona's dad sat on the porch waiting for his daughter to get home. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. She had never done anything like this before and he was anxious to see what the reason was. When he saw his daughter riding on the back of some guy's motorcycle his blood boiled and he nearly lost it. He jumped up from his seat as soon as Mark cut the motorcycle's engine and strode over to where they were.

"Fiona get your ass inside the house now!" he yelled as he got closer and saw that the man looked way older than his daughter.

Fiona was about to run inside when Mark spoke up while still striding his bike.

"Sir, don't yell at her. I'm the one to blame. I should have come by first to meet y'all first."

Fi's mom came out hearing all the commotion and saw her husband staring down some guy on a motorcycle. She put her hand on his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Tom please calm down."

At that moment Mark decided to get off his cycle sensing that things might be a little mellower now that her mom was here. Her parents looked a bit shock at the older man's height. He looked directly at Fiona's mom.

"Again my deepest apologies, sir an ma'am. My name is Mark Calaway better known as the Undertaker. I meant no harm to your daughter nor did I want to cause any trouble. Fiona has become a good friend of mine."

He put his hand out there for them to shake, feeling a bit nervous at the lack of movement and their gaze. He forgot how nerve-racking meeting a girl's folks can be. Finally her mom stepped forward and shook his hand.

"My name is Christine Garza, Fi's mom. You should have had her call first. But I accept your apology."

"And for that I'm very sorry. I assure you it won't be happenin' again." He said putting on his best Texan charm. Her mom smiled at him and smacked her husband slightly on the arm to get his attention. Her dad finally snapped out of his silent rage and took a deep breath. He shook the man's hand.

"My name is Tom Garza. You can call me Mr. Garza." Tom said giving Mark a steely-eyed gaze.

"That ain't a problem sir." He said with a slight bow of the head.

"Why don't we all come inside so we can talk, huh?" Christine said.

Just then Emilee's big mouth came out of nowhere, Fi forgot that she had stalked them here then hid ever so cleverly.

"Sure Auntie it's been awhile since I been over." Emilee emerged from her hiding place behind the bush and her parents looked shocked. Fi and Mark tried their best not to laugh. Mark donned his best Undertaker face.

"Did you listen to that whole thing?" Tom asked a little agitated with his niece. Emilee just stood there with a tell-all grin. Tom rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's get this over with," and walked into the house with his wife. They sat on one couch while her parents sat on the other. Mark couldn't place the last time he felt so small.

Tom being the blunt man that he is got straight to the point. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Nothin' right now sir. You're daughter has made it quite clear that all she want is friendship."

"She has?" He looked over at his daughter who then nodded.

"Yes sir. I just want to be here as a friend to her. She's a great gal. She's got a good head on her shoulders. It's nice to have someone outside of the business to talk to."

"Don't you think you're a bit old to be hanging around my 18 year old daughter?"

"DAD!"

"Fi." Mark put his hand on hers as a comfort and to get her temper in check. He cleared his throat. "I understand where y'all are comin' from. I'm a dad myself of a 4-year-old boy. And I'm sure I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes. But please understand that your daughter is wiser than her years and is certainly older maturity wise."

"You have a 4-year old son? How old are you." Christine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"32 ma'am."

"And I assume you're divorced." Her dad stated.

"Yes sir." He said with a nod of his head.

Tom looked at his wife for a moment and it seemed as if they were speaking silently to each other. Mark looked over at Fi who looked worried as hell and then looked up at Em who had an evil grin on her face in a taunting manner.

"Very well. We trust Fiona's judgment and I respect the fact that you came here to talk to us. Don't do anything you won't regret." Tom said with a bit of a warning tone.

"Don't worry I won't."

Fiona's mom got up and asked if anybody wanted something to drink everyone gave her their request and she came back out with a tray of drinks which Mark immediately got up to help her with. Fi's mom gave him a smile and said a quick thank you. The man was certainly making an impression on her with his manners. Plus he wasn't half bad looking either. She sat down next to her husband.

"So Mark tell us about yourself." Fi's mom asked and then took a sip of her drink.

Mark proceeded to tell them about his life leaving out the raunchy details of course. He told them about his job, his family and had a few laughs here and there. They all started to feel a bit more comfortable around each other. It started to get late and everyone started to get a bit tired. Mark got up off the couch and stretched a bit.

"Well I best be headin off and lettin' you fine folks get some shut eye. Thank you for having me over."

They got up and started walking Mark outside to his bike. He turned to face her parents.

"I apologize for the inconvenience earlier. I hope we haven't gotten started on the wrong foot." He said looking down at her parents.

"No you're a nice gentleman, you're welcome anytime. Now don't become a stranger and come see us soon." Christine then hugged the large man. He turned to Tom and shook his hand.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Mr. Garza."

"You're welcome and take care." Tom said still restraining his anger.

"I will, thank you." He said as humbly as he could sense the anger still radiating off of this man.

Tom and Christine went inside to give Fi and Mark some alone time. Mark looked down at Fi and let out a sigh and smiled at her. He was totally ignoring Em standing there and analyzing all their interaction.

"Sorry about my parents. They just like to know who's in my life." She said with a shrug.

"Not a problem, darlin'" He said patting her on the shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Hey I got an autograph session in the morning, but I'm free for the rest of my time here. You busy or can I hang out a bit with you?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well I…" Before Fi could answer Em interrupted.

"She's coming over to my house tomorrow and spending the night. We're going to sit around, watch movies, and get fat. You want to join us?" She said with devious intentions in her eyes.

"Hmm sounds like a girl thing." Mark said while scratching his beard.

"No just c'mon by. There will be plenty of junk food or are you on a special diet?" Fi said.

"No I ain't. I would love to join you. I'll stop by afterwards."

"Good we'll see you tomorrow." Em said.

"Sounds good."

"Well I'll see you later cuz. Stay out of trouble." Em said and pinched her cousin's cheek earning a slight growl from Fi. She hated when her cousin did that. Emille walked to her car and waves as she drove away. Mark and Fi walked over to Mark's bike and he went to straddle it. He looked over at Fi and she gave him a small hug.

"See ya tomorrow darlin'"

"Bye have fun with all the autographs." She said with a small wave.

"Sure will." He gave her a small wink before he revved up his cycle and drove away. Fi released a deep breath still can't believing that she now had a friendship with the deadman himself. She walked back inside and saw her mom sitting on the couch. She looked for her dad but was nowhere to be found.

"Where's dad?"

"Well he was still upset so he went up to bed."

Was she surprised, not really? After all she was her parents only child. She tried to put herself in her dad's shoes. She probably would have been pissed off if she saw her only daughter riding on the back of some big dude's bike. Fi went and sat down next to her mom and her mom gave her a knowing smile.

"What's with the smile?" Fi asked a little suspicious.

"You look like you're on cloud 9."

"No I'm not."

"Look I think he really likes you."

"Aw c'mon mom he's a big star and I'm just a little high school fan girl. Are you sure he doesn't want to just have sex with me?"

Christine turned to her daughter with a serious look on her face. "No man, if they just wanted to get in your pants, would come over here only talking to you a few times to meet your parents. Not only that stay to talk them for half the night."

"Yeah I guess so. What did you think of him?" Fi said looking at her mom curiously.

"I think underneath the tough guy façade is a true southern gentleman, who really likes you."

"Yeah." Fi nodded her head.

Christine sighed before saying," I'm going to admit though, Fiona, that the age difference does worry me a bit. He looks like he wants to settle down eventually and I'm just afraid that you might not be ready for that. I just don't want you to go into something you're not prepared for. I think he's a good man though so when you're ready to take that step, he will take good care of you."

Fi nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Her mom said with a serious edge to her voice. Her mom always knew the right thing to say.

"I will Mom. And thanks for hearing me out." Fi's mom and her shared a quick hug.

"So that's the Undertaker guy you've always been a fan of. With out all that makeup he certainly isn't bad to look at."

"Mom!"

"Will I am a woman too!"

They each had a couple of laughs before they both headed off to bed. Fi went up to her room and lay down with a million thoughts running through her head. She liked him and she thought it was crazy. Her mom was right he's older and would probably want to settle down eventually. Was she ready for that? She didn't have the answer for that right now. All she could probably do is take it day by day and see where it went. She rolled over to fall asleep dreaming of the kiss that could have been.


	5. A Girls' and a deadman's day in

_**Authors Note:**_ _I just want to thank everyone who has embraced this story with open arms. There will be more to come just be patient. The usual disclaimers apply._

The next day Fiona was over at Emilee's house just wanting to relax after the week she had. They were talking about her play and how she only had a month and half left of rehearsals left until opening night. Emilee couldn't wait to see Fi in action. This was one of her favorite plays and she would not be missing it for the world. As it was getting closer to the afternoon Emilee brought the subject of Taker up.

"I wonder what time he's going to get here." Emilee said

"I still can't believe that you invited him over for our girlie day. God just the thought is actually pretty funny." Fi said with a slight smile.

"Well it's not like I'll get to be around him much. I just want to make sure he has the right intentions with you. I can skank around but you absolutely cannot. I don't want him doing the wrong things."

"Jeez you can be a pain in the ass." Fi said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh shut up. He likes you."

"I know he fucking likes me. I just think it's for the wrong reasons." Fi said getting frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Emilee said standing next to her cousin.

Fi hung her head. "I think he just wants road ass."

"What? Oh c'mon girl. He went to your parents' house. What's the matter with you?"

Fi stood up quickly. "So the fuck what if he went to my house, Jeff did too. And what happened? We were together for a while. He finally gets to fuck me, then breaks up with me!"

"Jeff was a little bitch! When will you get over that asshole?"

"I just don't think I'm ready yet." Fi sighed and went to sit on the couch.

"Well if you aren't ready yet why do you still hang out with him?"

"He's been one of my favorite wrestlers of all time. I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world. But it doesn't mean I want to sit there and get into a relationship with a man who is nearly twice my age."

"Fine. But we'll find out how well he acts and I will let you know what I think about the big guy."

"Fair enough Ems."

Em went and sat on the couch for a while and they just chatted about everything for about a half an hour before there was a knock on the door. Em got up to answer it. There Mark stood in dark jeans, dark blue t-shirt, boots, his sunglasses and his hair down. He had his hands full of grocery bags.

"Hey Taker c'mon in." Em stepped outside to let the big guy in.

"Thanks I brought lots of food since a guy my size would probably eat you out of house and home." He said with a smirk.

Both girls laughed at the thought. "Just put it in the kitchen." Em said pointing him in the right direction. Fi got up to help him with everything. He looked over at her as he took off his sunglasses.

"Hey darlin' how are you today?" he said while giving her a one arm hug.

"Good, thanks for coming by to spend time with us."

"Not a problem. I could use a day just doing nothing. I hardly ever get that luxury any more." He said while continuing putting stuff away.

"Good because we're going to manis and pedis and makeovers all while talking about boys." Em said while releasing the worst girly laugh possible.

Mark nearly dropped some items and the look on his face was priceless. He looked terrified of the prospect. Emilee busted up laughing and Fi did everything in her power not to. She put her hand on his arm.

"She's just fucking with you." Fi said reassuring him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good because I wear enough makeup." He said sending Emilee into another fit of laughter.

In between laughing Em said, "Makes you wonder about the deadman." And nudged her cousin, now causing Fi to laugh.

He looked down at the girls. "What…no…I mean… oh forget it." He just shook his head. _'Damn these two are going to be the death of me.'_ Finally after the girls stopped acting like a pack of hyenas, they gathered some snacks and went and sat in the living room. Fi and Mark sat on the couch while Emilee went and popped in her copy of "Interview with the Vampire."

As they were watching the movie you could hear the girls saying how hot the vampires were. Mark just rolled his eyes and said how gay they were for each other.

"Thank God for tits and blood in this movie otherwise I couldn't sit through this." Mark said while stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Both girls looked at him in shock. He could feel the girls' stares. "What" he said with a mouth full of popcorn. Both girls got an evil grin and before he knew it he was getting pummeled with couch pillows.

"Alright. I give. I'll keep my mouth shut." He said with a laugh.

They continued watching movies and stuffing their faces through out the day. During that time Mark couldn't help himself from getting a glimpse of Fiona every so often. Emilee noticed it but didn't say much. In matter of fact one time after he was staring at Fiona he turned his eyes and saw Emilee smiling wickedly at him, he quickly turned away not wanting to know what was going through her mind. It started to get late and before they knew it Fi was asleep against Mark. Emilee turned to him and gave a smile.

"You know you're not half bad." Em said with a pensive look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Mark said barely above a whisper

"Well I thought you'd be like most wrestlers and just want some young pussy to hit and quit."

"Naw...I ain't like that anymore. I'm too old for that game now."

"Well good. You really like my cousin don't you?"

"Yeah she's a sweet gal with a good head on her shoulders. You don't find many girl's like that in my line of work." He said looking down at Fi curled up against him.

"Yeah she is and that's why I am afraid of her getting hurt." Em said looking down at her hands.

"It's reasonable. You're kin so you gotta look out for each other." Mark said reaching to pat Em's hand.

"Yeah her last boyfriend really did a number on her."

"What happened?" Mark said with a curious look on his face.

"His name was Jeff and he seemed like a sweet guy. They dated for quite awhile and she adored him and it seemed as though he felt the same way. They did a lot together and even introduced each other's to their families. Well they finally took the big step, so to speak. So the bastard fucked her and broke up with her over the phone the next day. A week later she saw him with another girl. It broke her heart because she felt so used. Because of that asshole, she thinks that any guy that takes an interest her just wants one thing."

Mark's blood began to boil as he heard the story and he wanted to crush the fucker's windpipe. But he resolved to stroke Fi's hair. "Poor darlin'. I can't believe someone would do that to her."

"That's why I'm giving you a warning. You fuck with my cousin then you're fucking with me. I don't care if you're five times my size I will still kick your ass."

"I won't do that to her."

"Good now that we got things cleared up it's late. You can crash on the couch if you want."

"Sure. Thank you. My flight isn't until late tomorrow."

Emilee got up and went to get him some blankets. Mark let out a little yawn. She came back and laughed to herself.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I have no fucking clue how you're big ass is going to fit on my couch."

"I'll manage."

"Alrighty." Emilee reached over to try and wake up Fi, but she would not budge.

"Let her sleep. I'll take care of her."

Em looked at him reluctantly but said good night and went to bed in her room. He rested a pillow against the arm of the couch then turned sideways putting a leg on either side of Fi. Gently he pulled her to rest against his chest and covered them both with Em's blankets. He watched her sleep for a while and felt this is where she belonged. With soft hand he rubbed her back and the motion soon put him asleep. He couldn't recall a time he fell asleep so easily and comfortably.

The next morning Fi woke up sleeping against something hard yet soft and so warm. She opened her eyes slowly to see a shirt the same color as Mark's. It was then she realized that she was asleep on him. She looked up at his face and saw that he was still asleep and snoring softly. He looked so peaceful. He began to stir and opened his eyes to see her watching him.

"Well good mornin' darlin'" he said with sleepy eyes, a lopsided grin, and a raspy voice.

"Good morning to you too. Sorry I fell asleep on you. You couldn't have been too comfortable."

"It's okay I didn't mind being your pillow."

"Psssh you're the size of a mattress."

"Oh so that's why you drooled on me?" he said, green eyes full of mischief.

Fi looked at him mortified. "I didn't, did I?"

"No I was just jokin' with ya. But I really gotta piss, so if you'd be so kind to get up."

"Sure." She got up and he made her was to the restroom. She shook her head as she sat there. _'Damn why does he have to be so attractive.'_ They had only met a few times and she felt herself having stirrings for this man. There was something about this big guy, she felt safe. But she couldn't get with him. She sat there thinking until Mark came out. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked adorable with the sleepy look in his eyes and his hair all disheveled.

"Did you have fun with the girls?"

"Yeah I did but I think I'll be needin' to spend some extra time in the gym. I'm starting to lose my figure." He said while posing while holding his stomach. Fi broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Damn you're such a woman."

"Oh yeah" Mark said inching closer to her.

"Yep."

"I'll let you slide this one time." He said with a smile.

"Thanks you're so kind." She said and then stuck her tongue out. He came and sat next to her and some silence followed at first. She turned to him after a few moments.

"What time is your flight?"

"Tonight at 7. Thankfully my stuff is already pack I just gotta swing by and pick it up."

"That's cool. Listen thanks again for coming by especially everything that went down yesterday most guys would have taken off."

"I like spending time with you and I'm not like most guys. I will wait for you."

"I just don't understand how you can feel so quickly for me."

"Darlin' neither do I. But I just know I do and I'm just going with the flow." He said while his green eyes stared into hers.

"I'm just afraid of being hurt and with you being gone a lot it will be hard." She said softly.

He put his hand on hers to console her. "I know but we'll take it slow whatever happens will happen. I promise I won't try and kiss you. But I will hug you especially if I feel you need it." He draped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him and eventually they both fell back asleep.

About an hour later Emilee came out of her room and smiled at the pair of them all tucked into each other. She quietly went back into her room and got her Polaroid camera. She came out and took a picture of the sleepy heads for later blackmail.

"GOOOOD MORRRNING!" Em yelled in a high-pitched singsong voice.

"Fuck off." Fi mumbled

"Oh are you still sweepy weepy." Em said pinching her cheeks.

Mark couldn't help but chuckle at these two. Fi slapped Em's hand away and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Okay I'm up." She said with a slight yawn. Mark sat up pushing his hair out of his face.

"So you guys hungry?"

"Yeah" both Fi and Mark said in unison.

"C'mon let's make breakfast."

They all went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After it was finished the trio sat and talked and laughed just like old friends before it was time for Mark to go. As he was getting up to leave he turned to Fiona.

"Did you need a ride home?"

"No I'm alright. Em will take me home later."

"Okay" he looked a little disappointed he wanted to feel her arms around him again.

"Let me walk you out though."

She got up and Mark said good bye to Emilee and they both walked out. When they got outside he leaned against his motorcycle looking sexy as hell.

"Well darlin' I had a good time."

"I did too."

They seemed a little nervous with each other and a silence followed. Mark finally broke the silence.

"C'mon and give me a hug." She walked over and went into his arms once again feeling at home.

"Do me a favor and lean down you behemoth." He did and she planted a kiss on his cheek. It was a sweet and simple gesture but it set his whole face on fire. He smiled and kissed her forehead, as he stood straight up.

"Take care of yourself. Not too many injuries." She said as he straddled his bike.

"I'll try my best. Good luck with your play I'll call you soon."

"Thank you and I look forward to your call."

He revved up his bike and took off down the street. Before he disappeared around the corner he gave her one last wave. Fi sighed and went back into Em's place who had a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"What?"

"You guys are so cute!"

"Oh shut up."

"Here this is for you." Em said and handed her the picture of her and Mark sleeping.

"You are a sneaky bitch." Fi said

"Well you'll thank me eventually."

Fi put the picture away vowing to herself to hang it in her room when she got home. She went over all the events for the last few days in her heads and in some ways she still couldn't believe it. _'Well I got a play to think about now.'_ She said to herself and went over lines in her head getting ready for the big day, which was coming in a matter of a few weeks.


	6. Amber and Emerald

_**Authors' note: ** Hello lovelies I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the feedback on this story. All WWE and Les Miz characters belong to their respective owners. My muse is just borrowing them._

It was final dress rehearsal and Fi was on pin and needles. She was currently on stage singing her heart out on her solo. To channel the loneliness she needed to feel during this song she thought of Mark. Over the last few weeks he called every couple days. She enjoyed talking to him but every time they hung up she felt herself wanting to see him again. She thought of the picture that Em took and she had to admit they both seemed totally comfortable with each other. So that loneliness was properly infused into each note of the song. After she finished they transitioned into the next scene and her friend Martin who played her love interest was in the wings ready for his next scene.

"That was really good Fi. I think you're going to steal the show." He said with a slight smile.

"Thanks. But you know I'm just a minor character compared to the other ones."

"Yes but I think you're one of the best."

"Thanks Martin." She patted his arm.

"See you out there in a few." He said with a wink.

At the end of rehearsal her teacher and director gave them all notes. She still was in disbelief that opening day was tomorrow. She changed out of her costume and hung it up in the area assigned to her. She started to make her way home. When she got there her mom almost had dinner ready.

"How was rehearsal?"

"Good. I can't talk much gotta save my pipes," Fi said jokingly and patting her neck.

"Your dad and I will be going on the second night. I can't wait to see you." Her mom said with a smile. Her dad joined them and they enjoyed a family dinner together. Later on that night Fi was in her room drawing when her dad knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her dad walked in and sat on her chair.

"You nervous?" her dad asked.

"Yeah. You look like you have something on your mind."

"Well first off you got mail." He pulled out a post card from his back pocket. He handed it to her. She looked at it was from London. On it was some messy writing.

'_Dear Fiona:_

_Just thought I'd drop you a line and wish you good luck on your play. I hope I will be able to make it back to see it. But if I don't just know I'm there in spirit. Best of luck, darlin'. Hope to see you soon._

_-Mark'_

As Fi was reading it she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. He missed her as much she did. Her dad watched the play of emotions as she read the postcard. It bothered him a lot that a man of Mark's age was befriend his daughter but he felt hopeless to stop it.

"Fiona I still don't feel comfortable with the age difference between you and him. But I see it makes you happy. Please tell me if he hurts you though."

Fi looked up at her dad and then gave him a big hug. "I think I'll be alright."

"Okay. Get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow and the next few ones for the matter."

"I will dad." She said with a smile. She got under the covers and fell to sleep rather quickly.

Her first 2 nights of the play were good but she really wanted to blow the audience away. She was a bit disappointed that she hadn't seen Mark there those first nights. She wanted to see him but understood that his work came first. She was in her dressing area finishing getting ready when Martin came in.

"You ready for this last performance?" he said all ready to go.

"Yeah. Try not to hold onto to me too tight, last night I couldn't breathe." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright I promise I won't." He said. They went back upstairs to get ready for the entrances. They did a few small group numbers then right before the end of the first act was a huge full cast number. During intermission she sat in a corner trying to prepare her for the solo to come. Martin came over and offered her some words of encouragement.

She got up and made her way to the stage when the lights dimmed for her entrance. She sung every note as perfect as she could. She belted the climax of the song with such emotion she felt herself crying a bit and that only added to the song. At the end of it she heard a thunderous applause as she left the stage.

While in the wings she did a quick costume change and got ready for her death scene. She made her entrance and got to her cast mate Martin who was playing Marius and collapsed in his arms. He went and sat on the floor and held her. She sung her song as her character slowly died. The pain and emotion that was emitted through this scene seemed to make the audience cry.

They finished out the play with a huge all cast number at the end. After the close of the play the young actors received a standing ovation. The cast was all smiles. Each main character got a curtain call and the applause was out of this world. After the curtain call they all went down for the meet and greet. Fi said hi to a few friends that came by but didn't expect anyone else since her family had come the night before.

She was about to get her stuff to go home but she felt someone touch her arm. She turned around and saw Mark.

"Oh my God Mark you came!" She threw her arms around his waist and embraced him. He picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and she was able to get a better look at him. He had some black dress jeans; a gray dress shirt, boots and he had his hair pulled back into a tight braid, taming his usually wild hair.

"I knew this was big for you so I had to make sure to be here for you." He smiled at her and gave her a small bouquet of roses. "These are for my li'l starlet."

She took the roses and smelled them. "Thank you so much Mark." She was so happy that he was able to make it and couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach when he hugged her.

"So are you busy tonight or can I take you out for a bit?" he asked while looking down at her.

She shook her head, "No I'm not let me just get my stuff and give my folks a call."

"Okay."

He went and sat in a chair and waited for her. As she was getting her stuff, Martin was finishing up too.

"I told you were awesome!" He said hugging her.

"Thanks but you helped with that." She said

"Thanks. Who was the tall, dark and handsome guy hugging you?"

"My friend Mark. He's visiting from out of town. And he's straight." She said with a smirk.

"Damn it. Well where you off to?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mark is taking me out for a bit." She said trying to not make it seem like a big deal.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" he said with a sly smile.

"Yes." She replied with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Uh huh, you have fun. I'll see you on Monday." Martin said seeing the blush on her face.

"Adios." Fi said with a wave. She grabbed her stuff and went back upstairs and found Mark off in the corner. He smiled at her.

"You ready?" he said as he got up

"Yep." She said

He walked over and took her bag from her and they walked outside to the truck. He put her stuff in the back of the cab. She climbed in and he looked over at her.

"You hungry?" with a goofy look on his face.

"Just a little" Fi said trying not to laugh. She guessed she was just nervous

"Fast food okay?"

"Yeah."

They could both feel the tension between them. The weeks spent away from each other and getting to know each other over the phone had built a bond with one another yet it was frustrating to have a wall between them. He went through a drive thru to get them food and they ate. They continued on driving until they reached the beach. He parked and they both got out. She shivered a bit forgetting that she didn't have a jacket on her. Mark took noticed and pulled a blanket out of the back and wrapped her in it.

"That better, darlin'?" he said while patting her back

"Yeah thanks Mark." She said while gripping the blanket.

"Let's take a walk." Mark said while nodding his head in the direction of the beach.

"Alright." She said and they began to walk along the waterfront. Mark put his hands in his pockets as the temptation to take her in his arms was beginning to be a little overbearing.

"So what do you think of the play?" Fi said trying to break the silence between the two of them.

"Well I'm not usually a fan of musicals but that was phenomenal. You had me almost in tears during your death scene. A really beautiful story in all."

"I'm glad it was good."

"You ever thought of pursing a career in acting?"

Fi smiled at the compliment and sighed. "Not really I've always wanted to be a makeup artist."

He stopped and turned to look down at her. He touched her arm and stared into her eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. "You're a special girl, Fiona. You can do anything you put your mind to."

She blushed a little from that compliment and went and sat on the sand. These emotions were getting harder and harder to control. Mark sighed and kneeled in front of her. He put his hand out to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes. Amber was staring right back into emeralds. A few seconds passed until Fi finally spoke.

"You okay, Mark?" she said feeling a little concerned.

He sighed and looked down for a minute. "I have a problem?"

"What's the matter?" She asked putting her hand on his cheek.

He looked her dead in the eye and said. "I really want to kiss you."

Fi bit her lip and barely above a whisper said, "Why don't you?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't until I know you are ready." His thumb began to trace her soft lips. He began to lean closer. "You have no idea the hold you have on me li'l lady."

She could feel his breath against her lips. His sweet smell of cologne and mint assaulted her senses and she could no longer resist. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. His lips were softer than she thought they would be. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to make sure he wasn't making a mistake. He cradled her face in his large hands and kissed her again. They meshed in a soft yet sensual dance. Their want and needs to be close were finally realized. Mark and Fiona relished in the feeling knowing it felt so right. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled while pulling a strand of hair from her face.

"Why the sudden change of heart, baby doll?" he said with a smile.

"I couldn't resist anymore. I realized the more I talked to you on the phone I really liked you and it was torture not being able to kiss you when I see you."

"I have that affect on women." He said with a smirk

She smacked his arm playfully. "Jerk." He pulled her into his arms and just held her for a few minutes. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of apple.

"Does this mean you'll be my girl?" his voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Only if it doesn't matter that I'm still in school." She said

"It don't bother me one bit. It's a compliment that someone as beautiful and young as you would be with an old dog like me." He said while hugging her. The waves crashed on the shore as they sat there enjoying the scenery. "Though there is one thing I gotta do?"

"What's that?" she asked a little curious what was going on in his mind.

"I want to take you out but I think it would be wise if I talk to your dad first."

"You would do that?"

"I did before, didn't I?"

"Yeah but this is different he might shoot you." She said with her eyes wide.

Mark let out a little chuckle. "Don't you be worrying about it. I can take care of myself."

"I know." She said settleing back into his arms. After watching the waves for a little while they both began to get tired.

"I best be getting you home." He said while rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Thank you for coming out tonight. I appreciate it."

"No darlin' thank you for giving me a chance." He said and planted a kiss on her lips. They got up and got back into the truck. Mark knew he would have to talk to her father to make him realize that he was going to do good for Fiona. He just hoped his balls would be intact by the end of it.


	7. Here We Go

_Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who has kept this story in his or her hearts and have had the patience to wait for another chapter. I haven't forgotten about it but life kidnapped me for a bit. The usual disclaimers apply._

Fi lay back on her bed and couldn't believe that Mark had finally kissed her! She was so happy but at the same time she was terrified. Mark had the weekend off so he was coming over tomorrow to talk to her dad. He really didn't want to piss him off and sneak around to see her. She wondered if she was taking steps in the wrong direction getting involved with someone who's on the road all the time. _'Well only time will tell.' _She thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day she woke up and got ready. Mark had said that he would be over around noonish and she wanted to be there. Noon came around and the doorbell rang and Fi nearly jumped out of her chair. She went and answered the door and Mark stood there looking handsome and casual yet well put together.

"Hey darlin," he said and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"I slept okay, you?"

"Tossed and turned all night." He said with a smirk.

At that moment Fiona's mom walked by and saw the tall man at her door. She walked over and greeted him warmly.

"Mark! I didn't know you were in town. Fiona invite him in, don't be rude." She said whacking Fi gently on the arm.

"Come on in." Fi said with a smirk

"Thanks darlin'" he said with a small smile.

"So what brings you into town?" Fi's mom asked

"Actually ma'am I was wondering if I could talk with you and Mr. Garza about something." Mark replied using that soft southern drawl to his advantage.

"Sure let me go get him." She said and went off to find Fi's dad.

Mark and Fi went into the living room to wait and snuck a few kisses. Fi's parents came in and they exchanged greetings. Tom went and sat in his chair.

"So Mark, my wife tells me that you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes sir. Well as you know Fiona and I have developed a strong friendship. And the two have us have decided to take another step and start dating."

Tom turned a bit red at that comment and a long silence fell across the room. Mark's knee began to bounce a bit. After what seemed like forever Fi's dad took a deep breath before saying. "Though I may not approve of the relationship, there's nothing I can do to stop it. There will be a few rules however." He leaned forward in his chair. "Number 1 is that you will not keep her out all hours of the night. She may be 18 but she is living under my roof and will respect my rules. Number 2 is that I will open my house to you so you won't be paying a fortune in hotels while you're out here, but you will sleep in separate rooms. Last but not least is that if you ever hurt in anyway I will make sure that you will rest in peace."

Mark and Fiona looked up in shock when her dad said that. Her dad just smiled. "What I used to watch wrestling too. I just never thought the Undertaker would take an interest in my daughter." He said as he got up to give them some room.

Fiona's mom smiled at them too. "We're going to have lunch in a bit. Why don't you take Mark on a tour of the house? Just make sure you leave your bedroom door open."

Fi shook her head while Mark fought the urge to laugh.

"Well c'mon I'll give you the grand tour." She said while grabbing his hand.

She started the tour with the living room and then took him outside to show him the modest backyard.

"This is the backyard, my dad likes to barbeque a lot during the summer."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that." He said then planted a small kiss on her forehead. They went back inside and she led him upstairs. She stopped at her bedroom door and opened it up. He stepped in and looked around. The room was very comfortable decorated in blues. He looked over on one wall and saw a poster of him and he chuckled a bit.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a big fan huh?"

She shrugged and with a smile said. "Nope and I still am."

He smirked at her before he looked over at a corkboard adorned with photos. One caught his eye and he pulled it down. He looked over at Fi.

"When was this taken?"

"The last time you were in town."

"Let me guess Emilee took it." He said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Yep."

"Damn I am a big ox."

"Yes you are and a mattress remember?"

"Smart ass" he said and bent down to kiss her.

Fi looked up at him and tried her best to suppress a giggle.

"What's on your mind darlin?"

"It's just that you look so damn huge in my room."

"Kind of like a giant in a doll house?" he said

"Exactly."

Mark sat cautiously on her bed not sure if it would support his weight.

"Come here, Fi," he said while grabbing her and pulling her towards him. He hugged her close to him just enjoying the feeling of being here with her. He took a deep breath before saying, "Are you sure you're going to be handle being with me? I am on the road a lot and it might be weeks in between seeing me. I just wanna make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I'll be okay. We'll just have to take it one day at a time is all."

"You sure you're only 18. You're acting more mature than most girls I know."

"Last time I checked I was and I'm not like most girls."

"I know and that's why I'm glad for you being my girl."

He kissed her cheek and the bristles from his beard tickled her.

"FIONA! Lunch is ready!" her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Alright we're coming!" Fiona yelled back.

Fi and Mark made their way downstairs and to the dining room. Being the gentleman that Mark was he helped Fi's mom set things up. He then sat down next to Fi trying his best to not let his knees bump the table. For the most they sat and ate and silence until midway through the meal.

"Delicious. It ain't very often that I get to enjoy a home cooked meal."

"Thank you Mark. Don't be shy and eat up. I'm sure a big guy like you has to have a big appetite."

"Thank you, ma'am."

After the all finished the meal Fi and Mark cleaned up the dishes and decided to go sit in the backyard for a bit before he had to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you, darlin'"

"Me too. But you got Wrestlemania next week, you'll be too busy to be thinking about me."

"I'll never be too busy to be thinkin' about you."

"So are you nervous at all? I mean you're only going for the WWF championship."

"Of course I'm nervous. But I'm gonna go out there and give it my all. Are you going to watch?"

"Yep I already ordered it."

"Good I'll have more inspiration knowing you're watching."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. They stayed there for a while before he kissed her forehead and told her that he had to go since he had a flight to catch. She got up and walked with him inside. He said goodbye to her parents and thanked them for their hospitality. She walked him outside and before he got in his truck she pulled him down for a fiery kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips wanting access to his mouth. He let her pass and deepened the kiss with his own. His hands traveled down her back to her belt loops and he hooked his fingers in them. He broke the kiss before things got too out of control. He looked at her with her swollen lips and smiled and pecked them again.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. Take care and do well in school. Tell Emilee I said hi."

"Will do I'll be over at her house watching your match."

"Good hopefully I'll win."

"I know you will."

"Thanks, darlin'." He said as he turned to get in his truck.

"Mark wait." She said grabbing his arm.

"What's up darlin'" he said looking concerned.

She didn't say anything but reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace she always wore around her neck. She grabbed his hand and put the necklace in it.

"I want to give this to you for good luck. I know it isn't going to fit around that thick neck of yours. But I'm sure you'll find some way to wear it." She said with a smile.

Mark looked at her with bright green eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Are you sure darlin'? I know how much you loves this necklace."

"I know but I want you to have a piece of me while you are on the road."

"Alright" he wrapped the silver chain around his wrist and clasped it. It may not be big enough to wear around his neck but it fit around his wrist perfectly. He smiled down at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she said and reached up and kissed him again. They parted and he climbed in the truck. He started the engine and blew her a kiss before he drove off. She sighed and still could not believe that her parents took the news so well.

_**Author's 2nd note: Sorry the chapter is shorter than my usual ones but I have a lot planned for these 2 so I kind of had to get things rolling. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Wrestlemania 13

_Disclaimer:__ Once again I do not own the Undertaker or any other WWE characters. However all other are mine._

It was time for Wrestlemania and Fi and Emilee were glued to the couch in front of the T.V. They were both eager for Taker's match to begin. They were kicking back enjoying snacks, drinks and talking.

"So how are things going with you and the dead man now that you are dating?" Emilee asked her cousin.

"They're going good. It's still weird knowing that I'm with the Undertaker. But when we're on the phone or together he's just plain old Mark."

"You got the old part right" Emilee said breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Quiet you" Fi said as she hit her cousin with a pillow.

After recovering from the hit Emilee sat up straight as if nothing happened.

"So you excited for his match?" Em asked.

"Of course I am" Fi replied taking a swig of her wine cooler. The girls continued their conversation until they heard the familiar toll of Taker's bells. Fog filled the arena on T.V. as he made his entrance.

"Oh my God he's wearing his old costume!" Em said excitedly

"Holy Shit that's awesome." Fi said matching her cousin's enthusiasm

As Fi watched as Taker descended down the aisle she thought how surreal it was to be with this man. She thought back to her phone conversation she had with earlier this week.

Flashback…

"_Hey darlin' how's everything?"_

"_I'm fine how's the wrestlemania preps going?"_

"_It's going good. I got a few surprises in store." Mark said with a bit of a smirk on his face._

"_Oh do you know. Care to share some insider info?"_

_Mark chuckled. "Not a chance, darlin'. You'll have to wait like all of my other creatures of the night."_

"_Oh poo." Fi said with a mock pout._

"_Do I hear ya poutin'? Am I gonna have to put you over my knee little lady?" He said teasingly._

"_No way." Fi said with a laugh._

"_I miss ya girl. You still going over to your crazy cousin's house to watch?"_

"_Yes and why is she crazy?"_

"_Do I even need to list the reasons? I got a match to get to on Sunday." He said with a laugh._

"_Fair enough and I miss you too."_

_Mark smiled a bit to himself. A few seconds of silence past before he sighed a little. "Alright darlin' I got to get back to training. I'll talk to you soon, and hopefully see you soon too."_

"_I hope so. You better beat Sid's ass."_

"_I plan on it, darlin'"_

"_Good. Be careful and I'll be watching you."_

"_Take care, darlin'"_

_Then they hung up with each other._

Back to present…

She watched as Mark and Sid stared each other down. Even though she wasn't physically there, she could feel their tension between those two men.

"What the fuck is his whining ass doing down there?!" Em yelled as Bret Hart came down to the ring.

"The fuck if I know! I want to see my man whoop some ass!"

They clapped when Bret got his ass thrown out of the ring. As the match went on Fi and Em were captivated. When Taker pinned Sid for the win both girls jumped up and screamed their heads off overjoyed for the man. After gripping the belt in his hands he got up and started pointing his fans mouthing 'This is for you.' For a quick moment it seemed as though he pointed right out of the screen and to Fiona. She smiled at the thought. About a half an hour later Em's phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Fiona you got a call from the dark side!"

Fi got up and ran up to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin'"

"Mark I'm so proud of you, babe!"

'Thank you, I wish you were here with me. I can't wait to show you the belt."

"I can't wait to see it. You deserve it because you busted your ass for that belt."

"Damn it feels good." Mark said with a slight smile.

In the background Fi could here some of the men offering their congrats to Mark.

"Go on out and celebrate. Have fun!"

"Thanks darlin' I want to see ya right now. But I will come and see ya soon, ok?"

"I can't wait. Congrats again."

"Thanks Take care." Mark said and hung up the phone.

As the weeks past but Mark never came to visit due to his busy schedule that came with being the champ and all. But he always made sure to call his lady at least once every two days. He missed her and it broke his heart a bit that he asked her to be his girl yet couldn't be there like a real boyfriend. She never seemed to be upset with him but he didn't know how long that would last, and losing her terrified him.

_The Next Day.._

"So is it true that you and Taker are dating?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah but keep your trap shut. I don't want the whole school knowing." Fi said with a bit

of a smirk.

"Don't worry I won't be telling a living soul about you and the deadman."

"Thanks. So prom is coming up, did you get yourself a date?"

"Yeah so it is. Actually someone did ask me." Sabrina said while eating her lunch.

"Oh really who?" Fi said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a surprise you'll have to find out at prom."

"Well you better just tell me right now because I'm probably not going to anyway."

"What? Why?"

"Well the only person I want to go with is not going to go and I don't want to go stag."

"Oh you drama queen just go it will be fun."

"I'll think about."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing." Sabrina said with a bit of a chuckle.

_Later on that weekend…._

Fi was back at her cousin's while Em was getting ready for a date.

"Hey I'm just about ready are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at home?"

"I'm sure you don't mind I'm kicking it here do you?"

"No not at all. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready."

"Alright."

Fi was flipping through the channels when a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey Fi! Answer my door please!" Em yelled from the bathroom.

"Fine."

Fi opened the door and was frozen for a quick second. She then squealed and jumped on the man wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropped his bags and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around hers. He broke the kiss and smiled brightly at her.

"Well darlin' I can tell you missed me."

She hugged him tightly. "That's an understatement you behemoth." She pecked him on the lips before jumping down off the man.

"Hey Marky. Didn't know you were stopping by." Em said with a horrible obvious wink.

"You dumbass. You set this up?" Fi asked laughing at her cousin.

"Yes I did guess I'm not such a dumbass after all."

"No you're not." Fi said while Mark walked in with his bags into Em's apartment.

"Alright you kids relax. I'm going to finish getting ready." Em said as she went off to the bathroom.

Mark went and sat on the couch and pulled Fi to sit next to him.

"So how you been darlin'?"

"Good just been missing you."

"Yeah me too. Sorry I haven't been by in awhile to visit." He said while stroking her hand.

"I undertstand you're a busy man. Especially now that you have the gold around your waist. Speaking of which may I see it?"

Mark playfully moved his hands down to his fly and with a wolfish grin said, "Thought you'd never ask girl."

She smacks his arm.

"No I meant your belt you old perv."

"Aww fine. I guess so." He reached into his bag and pulled it out. She was in complete awe of how beautiful it was.

"Wow" was all she could muster up to say.

"Yeah it's a surreal thing to have this with me." He said with a smile.

Em emerged out of the bathroom announcing she was on her way out.

"Hey Fi we'll go dress shopping tomorrow for your prom."

"I told you I wasn't going."

"We'll talk about it later. Have fun you two and don't mess up my sheets!" Em said as she walked out the door.

Both Fi and Mark turned red as she shut the door. After a few moments silence,

"Why don't ya wanna got to your prom?" Mark asked.

"Because I know you wouldn't go and I don't want to go by myself."

"Regardless you should go. Prom only comes once in a lifetime I would hate for you to miss out because of me. Find someone to go with. Just make sure if you do go with someone that he knows you're taken and if he lays one finger on you. He'll be in deep shit."

"I'll think about it Mark."

"Hmm. Fine. Let's just enjoy our time together." He said as he kissed her passionately. He deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little bit and he gently stretched out over her. He broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw line to her ear we gently nibbled on the earlobe eliciting another moan from her. His goatee scratched against her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Do you know how much I thought about you?"

He kissed her cheek and started kissing down her neck. His hand gripped started to slide underneath the hem when she stopped him.

"Mark stop."

"You ok, darlin'"

"Yes it's just I'm not ready to go that extra step yet."

His green eyes dark with desire looked into hers for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "No problem darlin. But was it feelin' good?"

FI shivered a bit. "Yeah."

"Well that's just a preview of what's in store for ya."

She nestled into his side as he put on a movie for the both of them to enjoy. He had to leave early in the morning but just the little bit of time they had together meant the world to both of them.

_Authors Note: I just want to thank all those that have been following this story. I know I don't update as much as I'd like to. But I appreciate you all being patient with me. Reveiws are always welcomed!_


	9. Prom Surprise

Prom Surprise

It was a night that every teenage girl dreamed about, prom. Fiona had her doubts and didn't really want to go because she was going stag. Mark couldn't make it due to his busy schedule of being the champion and face of the WWF. He had told her to go with someone else and to have a good time but she didn't want to. Emilee was over making sure her little cousin was looking her best.

"Fi you are going to look gorgeous when I'm done with you." Emilee said while curling Fi's hair.

"Um-hmm" Fi replied unenthusiastic about the situation.

Emilee stopped what she was doing and looked at her cousin in the mirror. Fi seemed so distant.

"What the matter?" Em asked.

Fi sighed before answering." It's just lame I'm going alone."

"Mark gave you an opening to go with someone else." Em said while working on her hair.

"Yeah I know but I didn't really want to go without him."

Em stopped what she was doing to look her cousin right in the face. "I get that but you know what his job is like especially now that he has the gold around his waist. The guy lives on the road. The sooner you get used to it and not expecting him around for everything, the less disappointed you'll be."

"You're right."

"Good now turn your ass around so I can finish my masterpiece."

Fiona turned back to the mirror but not before flipping her cousin the bird. Emilee just laughed as she finished up both hair and makeup and finally helped Fi into her prom dress. It was a dark hunter green with black lace trim. Fi turned to the mirror and looked at herself hardly believing her reflection.

"Oh my God. Thanks so much Ems!" she said with excitement and hugged her cousin.

"You're very welcome."

At that moment Fi's phone rang and she dashed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby doll." The sultry southern voice said.

"Hey Mark."

"You already for tonight?"

"Yeah I wish you could see me," Fi's voice cracking a bit.

"I bet you look stunning, li'l girl. Make sure you take lots of pictures I want to see ya in all your beauty."

"Don't worry I will."

"I miss ya, darlin'"

"I miss you too."

"Alright I don't wanna be holdin' ya up. Have fun tonight and I'll give you a ring tomorrow."

"Alright. Talk to you soon. I…bye mark."

She hung up the phone and went downstairs to join her parents and her cousin to take pictures. As she was getting downstairs her mom was snapping pictures excitedly.

"Oh Fiona! You look so beautiful! My little girl is all grown up!"

"MOM!" Fiona yelped when her mom pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe this day is here!"

Her mom stepped away and her dad came over with a smile on his face. He gently hugged her.

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah I do work don't I" Emilee remarked and everyone laughed. "Well we better take some pictures," she said while waving her camera around. Fiona took a few pictures with her parents then a few with her cousin.

"Let's take some for Mark." Fiona's mom said. She started to pose when she felt an arm encircle her waist. She jumped in shock at the touch and turned to look in a pair of emerald colored eyes.

"You really do look beautiful." Mark said barely above a whisper with a smirk on his face. She took a good look at him and saw that his hair was combed back into a tight braid. He had on an all black suit on with the exception of his bow tie, which was the same green as her dress. He had a clear box in hand and opened it up to pull out a beautiful red rose wristlet. As he was putting it on the sounds of cameras clicking could be heard.

"Alright let's do the typical prom poses and get them over with so you don't miss your prom." Em said. Her parents got in the photo and then Em too.

Mark looked down at Fi. "You ready to go?"

"Yes I am." She said with a smile.

At that moment Fi's dad cleared his throat. "Mark, may I have a few seconds of your time?"

"No problem, sir" Mark said as he followed her father into the kitchen feeling like a teenager all over.

Fi's dad turned around and gave Mark a stern look,"I'll be quite honest. I really don't like the idea of you and my daughter being together given your age difference and the fact you are divorced."

"Sir I…" Fiona's dad held his hand up.

"But seeing how you've been there for her despite your constant travel and work obligation. I can see that you honestly care for my daughter. You're a good man just don't make me change your mind about you."

"Believe me sir I won't." Mark said while shaking his hand.

"Good now you enjoy yourself, but not too much. She may be 18 but she still is my little girl." Fi's dad said while patting Mark on the back. The two of them made their way back to the living room where the girls were chatting away. Mark pecked Fi on the cheek.

"You ready to go, darlin'?"

"Uh huh" Fi said with a bit of a goofy smile on her face. She said bye to her family as she made her way out to his truck. He opened up her door and helped her climb inside. He got in and smiled at her.

"Damn girl you are too beautiful for words."

She giggled a bit. "Stop you're going make my head big."

With a smirk he replied, "Well you already made mine swell." Fi whacked him on the arm.

"Dirty old perv."

"Dang it woman don't ya think I get hit enough" He said while rubbing his arm with a fake pout.

"You're the dead man you should not feel shit." She said while laughing.

"Oh ha ha" he replied with a sarcastic tone while starting up the truck. As he drove them to the prom he couldn't help but steal looks at her. He smiled to himself knowing that this was his lady. They got there and she couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous. She hated being around a lot of people and she wondered what people might say about the man who was 14 years her senior. He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door for her.

"You ready?" he said before he pressed his lips against hers gently.

"Yep."

They started to walk towards the entrance of the dance and could feel all the eyes on them. He held her hand in his and gave it a squeeze to offer some reassurance. She squeezed back in a silent response. They got to the front door and her principal stopped them from going in.

"Excuse me sir I don't believe that you are a student here. Unless you have a signed permission slip I cannot allow you to go in."

Mark reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to the man. While her principal was looking over the paperwork, Mark looked down at Fi and gave her a wink.

"Well it looks like everything checks out." He looked over at her and with a smile said, "Enjoy your prom."

They began to walk into the door when Fi asked Mark, "How did you get that slip I never sent you one."

"You're mom believe it or not." He replied with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Mark said with a nod.

She was in awe of the beautifully decorated dance as they walked in. "Are you sure you want to be here. You might get recognized."

"Pfft. I'd love to see anyone bug us besides where else would I want to be?"

She smiled at that. They looked around and finally spotted Sabrina who was waving them over. When they got to her table she saw that her date was none other than Chuck. She was happy to see that they were clicking so well.

"Hey guys!" Fi said happily as she walked over to give them a hug.

"Hey yourself. So you must be Taker." Sabrina said while facing the large man.

"Yes I am."

"It's so good to meet you she never shuts up about you." Sabrina said causing her friend to blush.

"Hopefully it's all good things." Mark said and pulled Fi over to him to hug her. The four of them sat down and chatted like old friends do. After awhile a slow song came on and Mark stood up.

"Care to dance, darlin'?"

"Sure but I'm not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I." He said with a wink.

She grabbed his hand and he led them over to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders since she could now get them around his neck given his height and he held onto her waist. He looked down at her with soft green eyes.

"You look really beautiful tonight. I'm sorry I'm not around much."

"I understand Mark. You're a busy man in the spotlight. But you have been here for the important things."

"I try, darlin'."

Fi rested her head against his chest and enjoyed their moment together. Mark bent down to her ear and gently sang along with the lyrics of the song.

"Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep; 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cus even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing."

Fi closed her eyes just relishing the moment as Mark pressed his lips against her forehead. Their sweet moment came to an end when the song ended and a fast one came on. They both danced and had a good time. Fi laughed at Mark who was acting like a fool. Before they knew it the time zoomed by and it was time to say good-bye to friends. They exchanged hugs and made their way out to his truck and got in.

"I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with you, baby doll."

"Yeah me too."

Fi was on pins and needles on the way to the hotel. Mark had gotten them a room in a hotel near the beach, since he knew how much she loved the ocean. She was nervous because she knew what they both wanted but she hoped she wouldn't regret it in the end. They checked into the room and Mark carried their bags there. They got into the room and he put his stuff down.

Fi looked around the room and found it to be nice, however she could not shaker her nervousness. Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. But he noticed something was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Fi said.

He looked at her face and knew something was really wrong. "Fiona turn around and look at me." He said a little sternly. She turned and looked up at him. He took a deep breath.

"Baby doll I think I know what's on your mind. I want you to know that I have no expectations this weekend except to spend as much time with you that I can. You mean a lot to me."

She looked up into his eyes. He cradled her head in his large hands and stooped to place a small kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed being swept up in the tenderness in the moment. He inhaled her scent and emblazoned it into his memory. She smiled to herself with the thought of a man who is so menacing in the ring could be so gentle and tender outside of it. He looked at her and slightly smiled. He brought her hand to his chest. It was rock hard and she could feel the heartbeat underneath.

"Do ya feel that, darlin? It's beating for you. You got my heart li'l girl. I want you to know that I love ya. There ain't nothing that can ever change that." He said his eyes soft and full of love.

She bit her lip not knowing if she could say something without it coming out a garbled mess. She sucked in a breath before speaking.

"I love you too, Mark. I was just too scared to voice it."

"Why?" He said while caressing her cheek.

"Well you are the Undertaker." She said with a cheeky smile

He chuckled a bit. "Very funny now give the lord of darkness a kiss." He stooped down to plant his lips against hers. At that moment a jolt went down his spine and he was sure she felt it as well. His thoughts were confirmed when she threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He groaned when he felt her tongue graze his lips. He allowed her tongue entrance and began an erotic dance with his own against hers. He began to back up to sit down on the bed and pulled her along with him. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were darkened with lust.

"Will you make love to me?" she asked a bit on the timid side.

He ran his hand up on the side of her arm causing bumps to rise there.

"Do you want me to?" his voice a bit on the raspy side.

"Yes."

"Then I will, darlin'" he said before pulling her into a fiery kiss that held so much promise for the night to come.


	10. Prom Night

**_Alright then folks here is where the 'M' rating kicks in. So as always thank you all so much for following this story and reviewing it. All of you have inspired me to write. I may have a few other stories coming out but not before I finish with this couple. Anyway Enjoy! _ScareAct13_**

He slowly broke the kiss and swallowed a bit nervous himself. He then took a deep breath and stood up. He undid his bowtie and threw it aside and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She stared at his rock hard chest and wanted nothing more than to feel the taut skin. He finally got the shirt open and pulled her up into a fiery kiss. His hands began to run down her neck, down her spine and then finally reached the zipper on her back. He slowly pulled the zipper down revealing a bit more skin as he did.

Breaking the kiss to peck her cheek and nuzzle her neck as he pulled the straps down from her dress. She let out a small giggle as the bristles from his beard grazed her neck. When he got the dress straps down and allowed the dress to fall she shivered a bit. A lump formed in his throat as she stood there in green panties and a matching bra. She closed her eyes in both embarrassment and desire.

"Now I feel over-dressed," Mark said with a smirk. He gently picked her up and sat her down on the bed as he stripped down to his boxers. She gasped a bit when she saw the outline of his semi-hard manhood in his boxers. He laid her down while his large frame hovered over her. Kissing her deeply, his hands began to roam over her body. She finally had the chance to feel his taut skin. She relished in the feeling of his muscles contracting underneath the skin as she touched him. He moaned a bit in her mouth at the sensations she was giving him.

His hands grazed her color bone as they made their way down to her bra. He pushed the cup of the right breast away and began to gently knead it in his calloused fingers. She moaned up into his mouth as she felt his fully erect member pressed against her thigh.

"Sit up for a minute darlin'" he whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers. As she did his fingers grazed behind her and unclasped her bra. She tilted her head as he pressed the straps down, so he can kiss her neck. He continued his delicious assault while he made his way down to her bare chest. Seeing a pert nipple on the right he flicked his tongue over it before suckling it.

While lavishing his attention on this one he played with the other one. She sucked in a deep breath in disbelief of what this man was doing to her body. He bit down gently and then continued his work on the other side. Satisfied with his work when she gasped.

Finished with the task on her chest he began to kiss a trail down to her stomach, his whiskers gently scratching as he did so. Finally reaching the hem of her already soaked panties he nipped playfully at the skin there. She hissed at his ministrations delivering sweet torture. Long skillful fingers hooked into her panties and slowly began to slide them off down her legs. He looked and saw her trimmed dark curls and his mouth began to water. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were on the ceiling looking a bit embarrassed.

"Open up those beautiful legs of yours. I'm gonna make ya feel good, Fiona" he said barely above a whisper.

She complied and he began to kiss up the inside of her right thigh. Between the heat of his mouth and the soft scratching of his beard, it was driving her crazy. Small goose bumps formed wherever his mouth had been. He got to her center and inhaled her scent letting it overtake his brain. Letting out a shaking breath, he tenderly placed his mouth over her mound. His tongue pushed past her lips and lavished attention along her slit. Slowly he tasted her and relished it. He took his fingers and parted her lips like petals on a delicate flower. His long tongue swept across every inch of her womanhood. Finally finding her aching bud, closed his lips around it, and gently sucked on it causing her hips to shoot off the bed in surprise.

"Mark…" she moaned.

"Mmmm….." he responded a bit busy at the moment.

He continued his ministrations as she could feel the thin sheet of sweat forming. She watched him as he feasted like a starved man causing her to feel the tension build up even stronger. He was trying to get her to go over the edge but could feel her fighting it. He took his middle finger and slipped it inside of her wet tunnel. He began to pump her and looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed in concentration.

"C'mon girl cum for me." He said in a husky voice and took off his boxers at lightening speed.

He drove his face right back into her pussy at quicker pace while continuing to finger her. She began to moan loudly and thrust against his face. He moaned against her feeling her tighten up knowing she was close. Her hands tangled in the sheets on either side of her as she felt every nerve grow white hot and explode.

"Yess…" she hissed as her back arched up and juices came spilling forth. He watched as she did this and stroked himself while she came down from her high. He climbed back on top of her when he saw that she had calmed down a bit. He kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself a bit. She felt his knee part her legs and maneuvered so she could accommodate his large frame. She gasped when she felt the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. Tenderly he kissed her forehead and with his now forest green eyes stared down into hers.

"You ready?"

She nodded her head unable to form coherent words at this time. He smiled softly then slowly began pushing his manhood into her velvety depths. He let out a shuddering breath when he realized he was buried to the hilt. Pulling her arms to wrap around his neck he pressed a lingering kiss against her lips. The contact sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.

"Hang on for the ride." He said as he slowly began to pump into her. With each thrust she could feel every nerve in her body come alive and could slowly tightening up in the pit of her stomach. She felt him stroke every inch of her inside and at that moment knew she wasn't going to last much longer. As he lost the rhythm of his methodical strokes to his faster thrusts, he knew he was losing what little bit of control he had. Acting on pure instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and it found Mark hitting that sweet spot over and over.

"Oh God…" she moaned as she felt that coil grow tight and her nerves hotter.

"Girl you feel so good…. God I love ya." He said through gritted teeth as he picked up the pace.

As his thrusts became more erratic and rougher they lost control of their moans and functions of their bodies. She heard herself loud and clear yet could not believe that was her making all that noise. Her hips began to shoot up meeting his in an unknown erotic rhythm, the coil beginning to get uncomfortably tight. Finally after one more perfectly planted thrust she came apart as the coil broke and every nerve tingled, she screamed,

"Mark!"

After hearing his name like that and feeling her walls tighten around him in a vice grip he came undone, moaning out her name in a ragged breath. He collapsed on the side of her not wanting to crush her with his weight. When he calmed down a bit he looked over at her and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" she said with a small smile. She then snuggled into his side and absent-midly began to trace the B.S.K. tattoo on his stomach.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Promise me you won't dump me since we did this."

He felt his blood boil a bit when he heard that and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist so he could look right at her.

"Fiona I told you I'm not like that. I don't know what might happen into the future but for now I ain't going anywhere. I love you girl. So don't ever doubt that for even a second." He said his green eyes intense.

"I'm sorry Mark I just have issues I need to work through."

"I know darlin' but if I have to spend every day proving it to you then so be it."

"Well you can start now." She said while wiggling around on his lap.

"Oh yeah and how's that." He said with a raised eyebrow.

She impaled herself on his once again hard manhood catching him off guard. She began to ride him. Her movements were slow at first. His hands shot over to her hips to hold her as he sat up. Tilting her neck for better access he assaulted it with his teeth and tongue. Suckling on her neck he left tiny love bites there, which caused her to grind against him harder. She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted against her gaining control of the situation. His manhood thrusting deep inside her as she arched her back. She came quickly and hard when he bit down gently on her collarbone. He shot deep in her once again.

"Damn girl. You're going to give an old man a heart attack." He said as he flopped down on the bed his breathing coming out in short sharp breaths.

"Athlete my ass. I thought you got more endurance than that."

"Don't you tease me." He said with his patent Undertaker stare.

"Yes my lord." She said then playfully began nipping at his lips. He smiled at her playful nature. She truly was a breath of fresh air. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his body. She rolled so she was lying on her side and snuggled on his chest. His fingers began combing through her tresses. Soon her soft breathing could be felt against his skin and he knew she was a sleep. Sighing to himself in contentment he slowly drifted into a deep sleep looking forward to what this weekend held in store for them both.


	11. Time Alone

_Same Disclaimers apply. If I really did own the Undertaker he really would be a dead man from the exhaustion I would put him through ;). Anyway want to thank all the people who have reviewed and those who are continuing to follow this story. I Love you guys!_

She was so comfortable she didn't want to wake up. Fiona slowly opened up her eyes and saw she was in the bed by herself. She started to panic a bit wondering if Mark fucked and left her. She started to sit up.

"Good mornin' darlin'" his voice said coming from the corner of the room. It startled her at first but then she felt relieved. She started to stretch and realized her body was deliciously sore; she smiled recalling the reason for that coming about. Mark licked his lips as she stretched, watching the sheet fall down off of her body. He got up and went and sat next to her on the bed. His hand cupped her face and kissed her softly. He pulled away and ran his hand along her neck.

"Sorry if I startled ya. I just didn't wanna wake you up. You looked all peaceful-like."

"Ohhh..so you're a creepy old man who likes to watch me sleep, huh?" she said with a sly smile.

"Old?!" he scoffed. "I ain't old. Proved that to you last night didn't I?"

She chuckled. "You fell asleep first." And then stuck her tongue out. He growled and in a flash he had pinned her to the bed with her hands above her head with his large frame.

"Woman don't be sticking that tongue out unless you plan on using it." He said with his patent undertaker stare. She could feel his bulge pressing against her stomach with only the thin bed sheet as a barrier.

She licked her lips and grinning like a Cheshire cat said, "I am using it for talking to you."

He chuckled and then pressed his lips against her ear. His hot breath against it began to send Goosebumps down her spine.

Soflty he whispered, " I can think of better uses." And proceeded to nibble on her ear a bit.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She said with a sigh.

"Hmm…kinda hard when you got no clothing underneath this sheet." His hand slowly crept to the top of the sheet and hooked his fingers underneath the hem.

"Well fine let me up so I can get dressed." She said laughing and shoving him.

"Fine" Mark replied with a slight pout and got up off of her. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Mark laughed to himself catching a glimpse of her bare ass. He sat on the bed and waited patiently while she freshened up. She emerged out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top, little makeup and her hair pulled into a ponytail. He smiled to himself, that's his girl no fancy frills or fuss. He pulled her over to stand between his legs and kissed her softly. He pulled away with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Whaddya say we go grab a bite to eat then head down to the beach?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them walked over to a dinner located right across the hotel. They sat and had a conversation during the meal.

"So what's your plan after graduation?" Mark said before taking a bite of his food.

Fi looked confused for a minute. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Mark put his fork down to give her his full attention. "I got accepted to UCLA's theatre program." She said a bit excited

He reached over, squeezed her hand, and smiled. "Really? That's great I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks it should be fun however I should start looking for a job during the summer to help support me during the summer."

"True you should. But listen baby doll; if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask. I would be happy to help with what I can."

"No I don't need it. I should be fine." She said while continued to eat. Mark frowned a bit feeling dismissed but didn't feel the need to continue on the subject. They both finished their meals and went back to the hotel room to change for the beach. Not to long after they got down to the shore and found a good spot to settle. He put the cooler down and helped her lay out the towels.

"I'll be back darlin' I got to go use the restroom real quick."

"Alright don't get lost." She said with a smile. While stripping down to her bathing suit she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Fiona." The voice said and caused her body to stiffen. She turned around and saw the one person she never wanted to see again.

"What do you want, Jeff?" she asked her arms folded and irritated as hell.

"Well for starters this run-in is just a coincidence. Though I did see you last night at prom and wanted to talk to you then but the big guy never left your side. I just got lucky today that I happen to run into you without him around. So I just strolled on by and decided to say hi," his blue eyes twinkling with other ideas. He was attractive with blond hair and a lean body but it definitely reeked of arrogance.

"Oh really?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Well you did now you can leave." She said while waving him off.

"C'mon Fifi. When did you become such a bitch?" he said in a condescending tone.

She let out a huff. "Gee I don't know how about the day you dumped my ass after you got what you wanted." Her voice rising a bit and her body stiffing from silent anger.

"Look I'm sorry it was done that way." He moved in a little closer. "But let's give it a second go." And put his hand on the small of her back pulling her towards him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she said while shoving him back not really having an effect since his athletic frame hardly budged.

"Aww c'mon don't be like that. You know you missed me." He said with a cocky smile.

Her anger was building. "No now fuck off!"

He moved in and pulled her close trying to kiss her. She shoved at him but before either of them knew it he was yanked from behind.

"She said no asshole." Mark said face to face with the kid, His face in steely concentration much like you would see in the ring. "Look I don't know who the hell you think you are boy, but you best be steppin' before I step right into your ass."

Jeff smirked cockily. "Whatever man. See you around Fiona." And walked away.

Mark turned to his girl and hugged her. "You Ok? Do you know that guy?"

"Unfortunately that's my ex-boyfriend, Jeff."

At that moment Mark's body went rigid and his eyes ignited in hellfire. He was about to tear after the boy and stomp the living shit out of him. Fi grabbed his arm, yanked him, and nearly brought herself down in the process. She turned him to face her and could feel his hands balled up in fists.

"No Mark he isn't worth it." She saw his clenched jaw as he stared down at her. And for the briefest of moments she was afraid, seeing him with fury in his body. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the chin hoping that would calm the raging beast within. He couldn't help but smile at the gesture realizing how small she seemed compare to him at this moment. He was about to hug her when she took off to the water. He growled and tore down the beach after her. She got in and jumped under a wave and he followed suit grabbing her and catching her off guard.

"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I did but I surrender." She said while pulling closer to kiss him.

He was about to kiss her when she dove under the water just in time. A wave came and knocked him right on his ass. She surfaced and laughed her ass off because his long hair was covering his face and had bits of seaweed in it.

"You know I'm gonna get you for this, right?" he said while wiping his hair out of his face.

"No you won't you love me too much." She said with a teasing smirk.

He went and grabbed her. "That may be so but I like a challenge and I'll get ya back when you least expect it." He said with a wink and kissed her. They continued to play around in the water for a while before coming back to the shore.

Mark flopped down on his back on his towel and closed his eyes. Fi laid rested her head on her elbow while she lay on her side. His dark auburn hair fanned out around his head and for this moment he seemed a lot younger.

"You ogling me, woman?" he said with his eyes still closed.

She smirked. "No just making sure you don't ruin your pale complexion. Can't have an extra crispy corpse." She said now giggling.

He turned to face her. "Oh ha ha. Always the comedian." He said while rolling over to look at her. His fingers began to trace her hip and goose bumps formed there. She shivered a bit at both his touch and the wind picking up. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah." She said while sitting up. They both gathered their stuff and headed for the room. They got back up there and decided to take a shower.

"Alright who goes first?" Mark asked

"You go ahead." Fi replied

"Nope ladies first."

"Then why did u ask?"

"Ladies first in the shower doesn't mean you're gonna be alone." He said with a smirk.

She flipped him off and made her way into the bathroom to shower. Luckily he didn't disturb her knowing she probably wanted some peace to herself. After she was finished he showered as well and found her later on sitting on the couch. They ordered room service and watched a few movies before it started getting dark. She was snuggled up against his side and he had his arm around her waist. She looked and saw a bit of silver on his wrist and smiled when she realized it was the necklace she gave him.

"So you do wear it all the time huh?" She said while fingering the now bracelet.

"Mmm-hmm though it's a bit too small to fit around my neck. I only take it off to shower, don't want it rusting," he said in response to her question.

"So you wear it in the ring too?" she asked a bit shocked

"Yep my gloves cover it but it's nice knowin' I got a piece of ya with me."

"Thanks that makes me feel extra special." Fiona said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Well you are at least to me." And there was a bit of silence for a few moments. Mark cleared his throat before speaking again. "Hey Fiona I've been meaning to ask you?"

She sat up "Yeah what's up?"

"Whatcha gonna do this summer?"

"I told you, I got to look for a job. I might hang out with Emillee. Nothing much else, Why?"

"Well have you ever traveled?"

"No never been outside of California." She said while shaking her head.

"Well I miss you while I'm out on the road and seeing how you'll be out of school for awhile, I was hoping you'd join me for a bit on my travels."

Her eyes widened in shock. He wanted her to go with him! "Really? Wow I would love to but I don't have any money to be doing that." She said while running her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." He said while caressing her other hand in his.

"No Mark I don't want to take to advantage of your money." She yanked her hand away; she jumped up and started heading towards the bedroom. He grabbed her arm before she could get very far.

"Fiona stop." He said a bit firmly. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? I want you with me, is that so bad?" he said getting a bit frustrated

"No it isn't. I just don't want to seem like I'm with you for your money. I don't want to be a gold digger. I just don't feel comfortable about it."

He took a deep breath "Darlin' you ain't taking advantage of me and you sure ain't a golddigger trust me I would know. Now just accept the fact I want to spend time with ya and I don't care about havin to spend the money."

"No. I can't." she said while trying to pull away from him. He yanked her back and she landed in his lap with a thud.

"Fine let's just call it a graduation present." He said while caressing her back. "Now please come with me." His green eyes stared intently into hers.

She pursed her lips in thought as she looked into his eyes. "Alright I'll go." He threw his arms around her and began to kiss her all over her face.

"Damn Mark are you a dog or something?" she said laughing

"Well I'm one big dog then." He said laughing. "Thanks for going darlin' it will be nice having you with me."

"And it will be nice spending time with you and checking out the other men on the roster."

"You better not." He said while looking at her dead in the eye. "Or else." He said while doing his signature cut throat sign.

"You don't scare me dead man."

"Oh yeah how would you like this stiff in ya right now." He said while grabbing his crotch.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled her to kiss him deeply. A spark ignited that led to a repeat of the previous night's actions


End file.
